We, The Unimportant
by tomi-sama
Summary: This is a story about the other summoners who died saving Spira from vegnagun. Still new, but getting off to a good start.
1. Default Chapter

this is not about Lenne and Shuyin sadly.  
  
*Summoners pov*  
  
I stood there, infront of the door which would decide my fate. Everyone knew that they were not  
  
going to come back from their journeys after walking through this door. Never to see their children,  
  
spouses, animals, everything. We just would not be there. I was so unsure at that point....So confused.  
  
I was frightened then, of fate. A summoner really should not be, but I couldn't help it. Thoughts ran  
  
through my mind....I even wondered at one point if I should just leave! But no....I'll protect Spira at  
  
all costs. Even my life. At my moment of high-pride I ran through the door.  
  
He was not going to be happy I did so.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"But I have to!" Said the summoner.  
  
"No! I won't let you! Idiots are going to go get their head's blown off to save Spira which is an   
  
impossible thing to do! Even if you do, there will still be war!"  
  
"I don't care! I have to go! The people...."  
  
"I don't care! You're not going to die. No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I snuck out of there when he was asleep. Lucky the trial was in night. Of coarse I felt bad for doing  
  
such a thing to him, but I couldn't stand back and watch Spira fall to bits. I couldn't stand Sin, but  
  
vegnagun was worse. I dispised it with every fragment of my being. Sin, could be fought, and killed.  
  
But vegnagun had no reason to live. It was just there to kill. I hated it. And so did he, of coarse.  
  
He just wasn't gonna let me get it.  
  
When I walked in, I was surprised. Thousands of people. Probubly all summoners sitting on the floor.  
  
Waiting. But for what? I stood there. As usual, I felt out of place. The guilt took over and I imagined  
  
how comforting it would have been if he was there. I would have seen that they were out of place.  
  
I started to bash my head against my imaginary wall as flames rose to my cheeks. The door crashed.  
  
*His pov*  
  
Yep. She snuck out. Yuuup. Couldn't say I didn't expect it. She always went around playing hero.  
  
But she always took me! Damnit. I wish she would have listened. I really did. She's gonna feel intimidated  
  
with all those people. *sigh* The people are going to look at her strangely....Miriko.....come back....  
  
*another sigh* oh well. It's not like she's going to get hurt......  
  
*Miriko's pov (summoner)*  
  
Oh god. Ohhhhhh lordy. After the door crashed the lights went dim....Oh succch a very dramatic effect.  
  
And they were all wearing dresses. The woman gave me nasty looks, the men didn't even look....so strange.  
  
Oh god...He was probubly waking up now.....seeing I'm not there....he's gonna be furious....  
  
"Thankyou all for coming."Said a man.  
  
"Quiet down everyone."Said a woman.  
  
"As you may have been informed, you are all risking your lives. Risking them for a good cause, but none  
  
the less you will not make it out of vegnagun's quarters alive. Those of you not ready for this please  
  
leave."  
  
One girl left, and I almost stood up...but no. I came here for Spira!  
  
"We will be porforming a task which proves your abilities, as well as courage."  
  
"Those on the right, go to the left. Those on the left, go to the right. They all switched. I was on  
  
the left so I m oved to the right. Kinda useless.....wasn't it? Oh well....  
  
The 1st Test-  
  
Main-There will be a large fiends, posing a true threat to your lives. You must defeat the fiend then  
  
reincarnate the beast for the next summoner to challenge.  
  
Rules-Only weapon you may use is your staff.  
  
No gaurdians.  
  
  
  
that is all.  
  
Several gasps were heard, including mine.  
  
Somehow, I managed to pass.....not knowing how to reincarnate things I don't know how....but  
  
I believe I had help from a certain male judge.*growl*I need to be able to pass this to save Spira..  
  
It's not a dance competition........  
  
Well.....there's my first chapter.....  
  
don't like, please don't post.  
  
ok.  
  
buh-bye. 


	2. The Hardest Battle Of All

Oh god.  
  
Oh gods.  
  
Oh great lords of Spira.  
  
Oh lordy.  
  
He's gonna kill me.  
  
Please don't be mad.  
  
Oh great.  
  
This is worse then the door.  
  
This is the door to my house.  
  
And within it's dephs.  
  
Lies an angry monster.  
  
Ready to chew me up.  
  
Oh goody.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!!"  
  
"Sorry!*eep*"  
  
"SORRY WON'T HELP YA' NOW MINOKO NOW WILL IT?! YOU GOT YOURSELF IN SOME DEEEP  
  
SHIT!!!!!"  
  
"No need to curse..."  
  
"AND YOU EVEN PASSED??! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??!"  
  
"Nothing. I'm quite fine. And I wish for you to refrain from yelling. Please. Shnukums."  
  
"DON'T SHNUKUMS ME!!!!!"  
  
"I'll shnukums you all I want!! See!!! SHNUKUMS SHNUKUMS SHNUKUMS!!!  
  
"STOP IT!!! I'M NOT LISTENING!!!!"  
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY SHNUKUMS!!!!"  
  
"DON'T TURN THIS AROUND ON ME!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S YOURS!!!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TO!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TO"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"OH JUST SHUTUP."  
  
"NO YOU...SAGGY BUTTED MENTALLY CHALLENGED IDIOT!!"  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE PRISSY "I'M SO COOL" BRAT!!"  
  
"UGH!!"  
  
"HMPH!!"  
  
They ran off, one to the left, the other to the right.  
  
*Minoko's pov*  
  
It was his fault anyway, but I do feel bad. But no!! I always apologise!! It's his turn!!  
  
I'm gonna call Ale...  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Is Ale there?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. Should I tell her you called?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Than...."  
  
*beep beep*  
  
I muffled noises into my pillow drenched with tears. Although you can't understand them, what  
  
I said was a mix of, "I'm sorry's and I hate my life's."  
  
*Akami's pov (the boy)*  
  
DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN.....  
  
DARN DARN DARN DARN DARN DARN DARN......  
  
Oh god....why do you care? Because if she passes there's a higher chance of he getting killed!  
  
And what if she makes it to vegnagun?! Will I have to kill her with my own hands? I have to...  
  
but I can't......no....oh.....tough...position..........ugh.  
  
DAMNIT!!! Damnit......  
  
Darn that girl.  
  
If I didn't love her....it would be easy....  
  
But...  
  
Sadly....  
  
I do...  
  
*UUUGH* 


End file.
